Miedo a las alturas
by sorgin
Summary: Mello es valiente, como solo los locos pueden serlo. Pero incluso él tiene miedos. Miedos que sólo Matt puede curar


Promesas.

Eternas mentiras que nos diferencian del resto de seres vivos.

Las promesas son solo palabras que una vez pronunciadas son desgastadas por el viento, olvidadas por sus emisores. Para nuestras desgracia todos hacemos alguna a lo largo de nuestra vida, aunque a menudo sabemos que no seremos capaces de cumplirlas. Algunas son pequeñas mentiras piadosas Yo una vez hice una, prometí que siempre estaría a su lado, pero mentí. Le abandoné, me marché. Ahora lo reconozco tuve miedo y huí. No tienes idea de lo que sufrido desde entonces, pues con mi temor desaté su valor y con ello un dolor inimaginable.

La pesadilla se repetía en las eternas noches desde hacía nueve meses. Volvía a estar allí con el mundo a sus pies. El viento invernal helaba sus huesos mientras su realidad dejaba de girar. El ensordecer rugir de la ciudad se había transformado en un suave murmullo mientras la respiración le quemaba el pecho. Frente a él en el alfeizar un joven observaba la eternidad sin ver.

Su cabello pelirrojo era maltratado por la brisa invernal pero el seguía allí de pie, ajeno a la realidad. Su cuerpo se desdibujaba resaltando entre las luces de neón que le enfocaban sin timidez. Mientras el adolescente rubio se le acercaba sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Matt.- Le llamó con una voz que no era suya. Casi en un susurró infantil cargado de un temor ineludible. El pelirrojo sonrió al saberse descubierto.

-No crees que es preciosa.- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras se giraba para encararle. Mello acortó las distancias.

-Matt por favor baja de ahí.- Su cuerpo temblaba mientras avanzaba un paso más.- Es peligroso.

-Tu lo eres más.- Respondió su acompañante burlón.

-No juegues conmigo Matt. Bájate de una vez.- Gritó. Su pecho oprimido apenas le dejaba respirar. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a esa situación?

-Mello, me gusta estar aquí.- La sonrisa aún continuaba en su rostro aunque ahora carecía de la candidez anterior, era fría, estudiada.

-Pues a mí no. Matt me dan miedo las alturas, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí. Por eso he venido aquí. Para que no me encontraras.

-¿Huyes de mí?- Preguntó apoyándose en el alfeizar y mirando a bajo mientras su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente.

-Huyo de todo. Del mundo, de ti … de mí.

-¿Porqué?- Le miró con curiosidad.- ¿Tienes las gafas mal graduadas?- Le sonrió infantilmente y recogió las googles que su amigo le ofreció. Acuclillado junto a él Matt acarició su mejilla juguetonamente.- A mi me parece que están bien.

-Oye Mello hazme un favor y guárdamelas.- El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras las guardaba en su abrigo.

-Bien, ahora bájate.- Ordeno con acidez.

-Sube tú.- Le retó su amigo.

-Olvídalo.- Quiso retirarse pero la mano de Matt le obligo a volver atrás y sentarse en el alfeizar. - Te mató. Te juró que de esta te mato.- Su voz temblaba mientras sus ojos cerrados eran incapaces de ver la altura.

-Vamos Mello. Solo echa un vistazo y bajamos. Te lo prometo. No tienes nada que temer. Yo nunca te dejaré caer.- La confianza absoluta en el otro era lo único que le permitía hacer lo que le pedía. Su mano se aferró aún más a la ajena mientras un ojo se abría con timidez. El rostro del muchacho cambio de color, adquiriendo un tono amarillo pálido.

-Te mato. Yo te mato.- Repetía con monotonía.

-No lo harás.- Matt le obligó a mirarle a la cara y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No estés tan seguro.- Pronuncio tras saborear los labios ajenos.

-Mírate ya no tiemblas.

-Genial ya he superado mi pánico a las alturas. ¡Baja de una vez!- Gritó infantilmente.

-Vale tu ganas. Pero antes prométeme que nunca más tendrás miedo a las alturas.

-Te lo prometo. Te prometo lo que tu quieras pero bajemos de una vez.- Entre risas Matt le ayudó a bajar de nuevo a la azotea, mientras el continuaba de pie unos instantes.

-Te quiero.- Dijo tras una eterna pausa. Mello le miró extrañado. Había compartido la mayor parte de su vida con aquel muchacho que ahora se alzaba frente a él y sin embargo jamás habían cruzado palabras como aquellas.

\- Y yo a ti.- Apenas un susurro apenas audible, pero sincero. La sonrisa de Matt se ensanchó.

-¿Sabes lo que más temía?

\- ¿ Temía ?, ¿ Tiempo pasado?- Preguntó buscando entre su ropa una tableta de chocolate.

-Si, pasado. Ahora no tengo miedo de nada.

-Genial superman.- Se burló.

-Temía perderte.- Mello detuvo la búsqueda para mirar con atención a su interlocutor.

-¿Perderme?-Repitió sin ser consciente de sus palabras.- ¿Y porque ibas a perderme?

-Porque hay chicos más guapos, más listos. Mejores que yo. Siempre pensé que acabarías cansándote de mi y largándote con otro.- Mello encontró su barrita de chocolate y la desenvolvió dándole un gran mordisco producido por la ansiedad.

-Deja de hablar de ti como si fueras una estación de metro. Me enfermas cuando lo haces.- Se acercó a su amigo y le ofreció el dulce. Matt agradecido le dio un mordiscó.- Además, si te elegí a ti fue por algo, ¿no crees?- Besó la nariz de Matt dándole una tierna sonrisa.- Y para de decir tonterías porque no pienso ponerme cariñoso. Yo no soy una chica.

-Te quiero.- Repitió el pelirrojo. Mello le trato de mirarle amenazadoramente, pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

-Matt, si dices esto en público lo negaré rotundamente.- Suspiró y le miro directamente a los ojos.- Te quiero Mail, solo a ti.

-¿Para siempre?- Matt tentó su suerte, pero para su sorpresa Mello estaba dispuesto a seguir con el juego un poco más.

-Sí. Para lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Contento?

-No tienes idea de cuanto. -Un paso atrás casi al borde de la azotea.

-¿Qué haces?- Mello sintió como su voz le traicionaba temblándole.- Baja de una vez.

-A tus órdenes.- Matt sonrió le haciendo una graciosa reverencia.- Recuerda que no puedes tener miedo a las alturas.

-Matt no me hagas esto.- Las lágrimas empezaban a empapar las mejillas de Mello.- No lo hagas Matt.

-Mihael. Te quiero.

No le dejó reaccionar una sonrisa fue su despedida. Se arrojó a la noche eterna sin dudar. Las lágrimas de su amor fueron la mejor despedida pedida.

El dolor de su corazón desapareció dando paso al frío producido por el temor. La tableta de chocolate te resbalo de sus manos cuando estas se movieron inconscientes hacía el abismo. La carne enfriada por las horas de soledad bajo aquellas temperaturas invernales le causaron una sensación de alivio inexplicable. Su estómago apoyado contra el alfeizar casi no podía resistir el peso de ambos cuerpos.

-¿Qué haces Mello?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu que crees?- Las lágrimas de impotencia cayeron descontroladas por sus mejillas mientras sentía como las manos del pelirrojo se escurrían entre sus dedos.

-Suéltame Mello, o caerás tu también.- Una verdad total, el cuerpo del rubio comenzaba a deslizarse sobre las baldosas de pizarra haciéndole perder la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

-No.- Casi no podía hablar, el miedo comenzaba a paralizarle.- Matt por lo que más quieras sujétate. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensancho y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levanto para lograr depositar un suave beso en los labios de aquel con el que tantas noches había compartido. Un suave cabezazo obligo al rubio a soltar su agarre para llevarse las manos al rostro.

Caído en el suelo Mello observó sus manos como si se tratasen del peor pecado jamás cometido por un ser humano. Desesperado se arrojo contra el borde para buscar los restos aplastados de su amigo. El grito del agua le hizo estremecerse. A sus pies Matt sonreía como un niño que acababa de realizar su mayor travesura mientras jugaba en el agua de una helada piscina. El rubio río aterrado. Había olvidado por completo aquella estúpida piscina en la que tantos veranos se había bañado con su amigo.

-¡Maldito seas Jeevas!- Le grito secándose los ojos.- Casi me matas del susto.

-Vamos Mello no ha sido para tanto.- Se burlo saliendo del agua y cubriéndose con una manta que había cerca del borde.

-Maldito cabrón. ¡lo tenías preparado!- Le acusó mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes?- Se burlo.- Anda baja que te espero.

El golpe seco de un cuerpo al caer al agua fue lo único que pudo sentir Matt antes de percatarse de lo sucedido. Preocupado se tiro de nuevo al agua mientras Mello trataba de alcanzar la superficie.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Pregunto quitándole el pelo de la cara.- ¿Podías haberte matado?

-¿Y tu no?- Pregunto tiritando.

-Lo tenía todo calculado. Tu te has tirado desde un segundo piso y conociéndote seguro que sin mirar.

-Casi me matas del susto.- Apoyo la frente contra la del pelirrojo y se dejo arrastras hasta las escaleras.

-Por lo menos ya no tienes miedo a las alturas.


End file.
